homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
060916 - Empress Inquires
atypicalTyrant AT began trolling hermeticMonophobe HM at 19:08 -- AT: hello meira! HM: ∴ Hello Empress. AT: oh, uh you don't have to use the title if you'd prefer not to HM: ∴ Very well, Aaisha. AT: :) i hope everything is going okay since we last talked? i didn't make troll romance any more confusing did i HM: ∴ I think its always going to be confusing! But we have the rest of the game to get it straight. AT: haha that's true! AT: would you uh, be able to answer a question about bothwell? or questionss rather HM: ∴ Bothwell? AT: yes the uuh purpleblooded troll who showed up at my gala well AT: the last one to show up HM: ∴ I'd have to get Moira to help me. AT: oh okay um if it isn't too much trouble? AT: it's been bothering me -- hermeticMonophobe HM gave up trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 20:24 -- CAT RIGHT NOW opened memo on board EMPRESS INQUIRES. CAT: hello! CURRENT hermeticMonophobe CHM RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CHM: ∴ Moira, the Em... Aaisha is inquiring about Bothwell. I thought it was mentioned in a diary from a session a few millenia back. CURRENT hecateanMatriarch CHM RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CHM: ∵ Hello Aaisha! CAT: hello moira! it's nice to speak with you again! CAT: and yes i heard something about that from nyarla just a little more... aggressively? CHM: ∵ Yeah, I know the one you're talking about. Wasn't that the one we had the massive data corruption on a few sessions ago? CHM: ∵ Remember when that Space Player from last time decided to try to practice that Colony Drop nonsense in the astrolabe? CHM: ∵ I swear, I'm still finding bits of meteor in the stacks. CAT: ?? that sounds more like something you'd want to do to a planet not a lab.. CHM: ∴ I don't seem to remember that, no. Now I feel horrible for misleading Aaisha. CHM: ∵ She misaimed. CHM: ∵ Also we later discovered that sugar is an intoxicant for their species. CHM: ∵ So I probably shouldn't have offered her cookies. CAT: pfft wow CHM: ∴ There's a learning curve for everything. CAT: it's alright meira i'd rather check any leads i have! CAT: and nyarla has been incredibly insistant that bothwell is a terror and possibly out for his life CHM: ∵ I can try to pull any data that's still in place for you, Aaisha, but it's going to take a while to recover anything I think. It was a pretty major event. CHM: ∴ What life? CAT: haha his waking self's life that he lost CAT: please! i don't mind waiting CAT: it would ease my mind a lot CAT: if there's anything i could do in return please let me know CHM: ∵ Nothing comes to mind immediately. Sister, did you need any favors? CHM: ∴ Hmm... CHM: ∴ Do you have anything with Nyarla's blood on it? CHM: ∴ Oh. Wait no, we have.... I guess it's nothing, then? CAT: i don't! i've been curious about something though CAT: mm? CHM: ∴ What about? CAT: well i managed to turn a wall into a door CAT: i've been wondering if i could take a troll's blood and change the caste CAT: without affecting the troll it came from obviously CHM: ∴ I suppose it couldn't hurt. Maybe try on something already dead. Did any of you keep the bodies of your fallen teammates? CAT: haha CAT: yes we still have a few of lorcan's CHM: ∴ Oh. CHM: ∴ Well, yes, maybe try that? I don't know if that's something that could be done or not. It's not come up that I recall. CAT: it doesn't hurt to try! CAT: you trailed off about something though, did you think you had some cobalt? CHM: ∴ One does not master a power by speculating. CAT: exactly! CHM: ∴ I'm not sure. I'll have to have Moira come with me to check. That said, Nyarla could simply revive on his land and we could get a proper sample. CAT: i was originally going to try reviving him myself honestly not sure if i could... i think i'd rather focus on creating a fate than bring back a lost one just yet CAT: his body did disappear so if we found that? CHM: ∴ I wouldn't look for it right now. CAT: i imagine not CHM: ∴ At least not until you figure out what you're doing with that Maternal Grub and your Land. CAT: the current plan is to have heliux shrink it i believe CAT: the grub CHM: ∵ I have no idea what we're talking about. But then I have been....busy lately. CAT: the denizen is where creating a fate comes in.. it seems so you two always did seem to work in a pair i've been surprised CHM: ∴ The injury has made it a bit difficult to do a lot of work around the Archives, and poor Moira has been picking up all the slack. I feel like some sort of freeloader. CHM: ∴ When a musclebeast is lame, one takes it out back and shoots it, yes? CHM: ∵ Oh, no, no, not at all sister! It is not you at all. CAT: that's nly when they're lame CAT: sightless musclebeast's from my understanding, after working with them can still do quite a bit CAT: perhaps i could help if i ever get a free moment? though i've yet to actually die so a ghost of mine isn't there.. CHM: ∴ I have heard rumors that many people intend to punish Nyarla if he fails yet again, but I think before that, I would personally like to take his eyes, so he knows what it was like. CAT: oh be sure to let lorcan know then, she'd probably be happy to oblige you CHM: ∴ I have been meaning to speak to Lorcan more. She is pleasant to converse with. CAT: she is! much better than quite a few purplebloods i met on alternia CAT: while i have both of you here, i do have a question about the scratch too! CAT: our lands, what happens to them? CHM: ∴ If you have a competent space player, they can come with you. CHM: ∴ If you don't, they don't. CAT: mmm well time to bug heliux then CHM: ∴ Query: Aren't you all some sort of insect? CHM: ∴ Is that a pun? CHM: ∵ Are they? CHM: ∵ That explains a lot, now that I think about it. CHM: ∴ I've been wondering with all the mention of grub. CHM: ∴ As adults, do you grow carapaces? CHM: ∵ Yeah, and the extreme metamorphosis between different life stages... CHM: ∵ But then again they have skeletons. CHM: ∵ I think? CAT: well we're similiar i can't deny that and if i'm remembering my lessons right the drones are unfertilized eggs or something.. CAT: we very much have skeletons CHM: ∵ Aaisha, do you have a skeleton? CAT: hehe yes CHM: ∵ Spooky. CHM: ∴ Oh! That's actually... This makes the hemospectrum make so much more sense. Insects have hemolyph instead of mammalian blood, and its typically copper based which would explain the variation in colors. CHM: ∴ It must be why they're grey. CAT: i've only seen pictures but as we get older i believe our skin gets darker CHM: ∴ I definitely need blood samples now, this is incredible. CAT: haha well if you'd like you could have some of mine? CAT: i'm not sure how helpful it would be though CHM: ∴ In the event that all of our efforts fail here, it becomes another set of data, but in the event that your group succeeds, it becomes a set of data that can help future generations with medicine. CHM: ∴ Or other things, I suppose. Forced mutations. CHM: ∴ Revivals? CHM: ∴ Reanimation, that's the one I wanted. CHM: ∵ Ectobiology. CHM: ∴ Well of course. I thought thatone was obvious CAT: lorrea mentioned the ectobiology CAT: and i've been curious about some of what libby's talked about in terms of past stages of the troll species CHM: ∴ Sister, did you know some types of insect use their "blood" as a type of glue? CHM: ∵ I knew some used their spit for that purpose... CHM: ∵ ...oh, also, honey is a thing. CAT: mm CHM: ∴ I really need to relearn writing, just without sight. This is incredible! CAT: brail is good to know! CAT: i had plenty of schoolfeeding so i can always try to answer any questions you have CHM: ∵ I have one but I am too embarrassed to ask, so it will have to remain a mystery. CHM: ∴ It is probably the same one I am thinking. CAT: oh? i don't mind hearing it? CHM: ∵ No, no, it's too embarassing. CHM: ∴ We are too flustered. We will try again later. CAT: oh okay, if you're sure? CAT: you have my handle if you change your minds CHM: ∴ Thank you Aaisha CAT: of course! :) CAT: thank you both for being so helpful! CHM: ∴ No problem! CHM: ∵ It never hurts to help. Category:Moira Category:Meira Category:Aaisha